


Just Say It

by cosima23



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just have feelings for Sarah and Tony, Sarah captured by neos once again oops, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima23/pseuds/cosima23
Summary: Sarah escapes capture and returns home. She can't trust anyone anymore or can she?





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphafem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphafem/gifts).



> This is for a fellow Bropunk shipper. This is one of my one shots I promised to post. I hope you enjoy it!

“Sarah, oh my god, I thought you were dead,” Tony says with relief. Sarah just stares at him, wondering why he is in Felix’s loft. He approaches her with caution, sensing her to be distraught. “Sar…” “I...I can’t deal with anything right now, Tony. I need you to leave,” Sarah finally responds. He looks at her in shock, but it dawns on him that she just went through hell and back. He nods his head, “Yeah, of course, I’ll get out of your hair.” He moves towards the door, opens it, and looks back at her one more time.

She is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, trying to comprehend everything she went through. He walks out and slams the loft door shut. Sarah looks up and feels like she is about to cry. She didn’t want him to leave, if anything, she wants him to hold her and tell her that she is gonna be fine, and promise that this won’t happen again. But, there are no guarantees. She always pushes people away when she needs them most, but she has to be alone now. She can’t trust anyone, even Tony. Sarah also hasn’t had the time to truly analyze what she thought was a budding crush on Tony, with being locked up by Neolution and all. So, with the jumbled thoughts moving around in her head, she stands up and goes to get a beer from the fridge. Halfway through chugging the beer, she hears her phone go off. It’s a text message from Tony. “I get it Sarah. Just so you know, I’ll be here for you when you’re ready. - Tony.” She immediately feels like shit and throws her beer bottle. It smashes to shards against the wall, the beer oozing down onto the floor. Just another mess she has to deal with. She thanks the heavens Felix isn’t home, he’s with Mrs. S and Kira. He knew she needed space so he said he was gonna stay with them for a couple of days. 

Sarah decides that she just wants to sleep, so she does. She wakes up around 9 in the morning. She checks her phone; no new messages or missed calls. She feels a mix of relief and guilt. Shaking it off she stands up and heads to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and strips out of her clothes. She walks over to the mirror and looks at her busted lip, and the bruises adorning her stomach, sides, and back. She shakes her head and steps under the hot stream. Half an hour later, she finally convinces herself to get out of the shower, rather than sit on the shower floor. She wraps herself in a towel and steps back into the loft. She silently curses herself because she doesn’t have any clean clothes. She knows she left some clothes at Tony’s the last time she spent the night before being abducted. She decides to shoot him a text. “Hey, so I don’t have any clean clothes, I was wondering if you could bring me some of the ones I left at your place.” She sends the text and sits on the couch. He replies within seconds, “Yea sure, I’ll be there in 15.” She reads it and sets her phone down. While she waits for him to come, she rests her head back on the couch and closes her eyes. She still is so tired.

Before she knows it, she hears a knock on the door. She gets up, secures her towel, removes the screwdriver, and slides open the door. Tony is standing there with a bag, he hands it to her and she takes it. She’s about to shut the door, but Tony sticks his foot out to stop it from shutting. She looks up at him with a disapproving look. “Sarah, come on, please let me come in. I just want to talk to you,” he says. She looks down at his foot and back up again. She slides the door back open and steps aside, allowing him to enter. He comes in and shuts the door while she heads to the bathroom to get changed. She puts on her clothes, and walks out with the towel drying off her hair. Tony is sitting on the couch and Sarah looks at him expectantly. “You said you wanted to talk yea? Then talk,” she spits out, meaner than she meant it to be. 

He nods,”Right yeah, um...are...what did...shit. Look, I care about you a lot, and I just want to know if you’re okay,” he replies. “You think I’m okay?” It’s a rhetorical question, of course she isn’t okay. “That was a stupid question, I’m sorry. But, what happened to you?” He points to her busted lip. “What do you think happens when you're taken, unwillingly, by people who want to harm you?” She laughs bitterly. “Don't act so daft.” He just sits there, staring at the floor. He looks up and says, “Right.. I guess..I think I should go.” He gets up and once again heads towards the door, and Sarah feels like she's about to vomit. “Tone. Just...shite. I..I’m sorry alright. I’ve been through a lot recently, and I just don’t know who to trust or what to believe anymore and..” She is openly crying now, tears streaming down her face, and she hates how vulnerable she feels around him. 

Before she can continue her excuse as to why she is acting like the way she is, Tony walks over to her and cautiously puts his arms around her. Sarah tenses at first, but then she sinks into his touch. She grabs onto him for dear life, like he is the only thing anchoring her to this world. She feels stupid for not trusting him, she knows he only wants to do right by her. Sobs wrack her body, and Tony just holds onto her tighter, cooing to help her calm down. Finally as she subsides to sniffles, he pulls back to look at her. She looks ashamed and guilty, but also hurt and scared. Tony finally speaks, “I wish I can tell you that everything will be okay, but you aren’t that naive. What I can say is that whatever happens, I will be here for you, always.” 

Sarah doesn’t know what she’s thinking, but she is so damn thankful for him. So what she does next shocks even her. Still in his embrace, tear stains on her face, she leans up towards his lips, pausing to give him the opportunity to pull away, or go the final distance. Mere centimeters away, he does the latter. It’s a chaste kiss, but both see fireworks behind their eyelids, realizing what they have been missing out on. What feels right. They pull back and rest their foreheads together, enjoying the intimacy between them. They pull back, once again, and smile. Tony says, “Why don’t we just relax, sit on the couch and watch a movie or something.” Sarah nods, and feeling bolder, braver, she leans back in to kiss him. Gone is the chasteness, replaced by passion. Tony rests his hands on Sarah’s waist and she throws her arms around his neck. They kiss fervently, and Sarah traces her tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he obliges readily. Their tongues dance in tandem, and small moans start making their way out of Sarah’s throat. Tony starts to kiss her jaw and neck, eventually finding his way to her ear. He whispers softly, “I think we should slow down because if we don’t, then I won’t be able to stop.” Sarah groans and pulls him back to her lips for one final kiss. 

He pushes her playfully towards the couch, and Sarah actually giggles. She sits down and watches as Tony puts in a movie. He comes back over to the couch and sits next to her. He leans back and so does Sarah, right onto his chest. He wraps an arm around her and they settle in, wordlessly, to watch the movie. Sarah eventually falls asleep, and Tony doesn’t dare move, not wanting to wake her. The movie is long over until he makes the decision to move her to the bed. He picks up the remote and turns the television off. He then carefully stands, holding Sarah in his arms. She shifts slightly, but doesn’t wake. He makes it to the bed and sets her down and puts the covers over her. He decides he should go home, but just as he starts to walk away he hears Sarah speak, “Stay.” He turns around and crawls into bed with her. Immediately, Sarah latches onto him. They both fall into a deep, peaceful slumber, the best either of them have ever had.


End file.
